


Respect

by tocasia



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocasia/pseuds/tocasia
Summary: Sephiroth finds a worthy opponent.





	Respect

She is his enemy.

Aeris is powerful, her staff radiant with the glow of materia. She can call down fire, lightning, and ice upon her foes, even deadly poison and the force of gravity itself, with ease. She doesn't shy away from violence as she fiercely protects those she loves. And she can protect herself, too, having grown up in the slums. She is clever. She is a survivor.

Sephiroth respects her.

He's planned this carefully. She's run off on her own, not unreasonably, since he indirectly attacked her after the Temple of the Ancients. She's plenty strong enough to make it to the City of the Ancients alone, dangerous and ever vigilant. He sees no gap in her defenses. But her friends don't trust in her strength. They follow desperately to protect her while she prays at the altar, walking right into his trap. Because even he needs to create a distraction to defeat her.

It is an insult to her memory when they call it a sacrifice.

 


End file.
